


Curtain

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: The story behind the making of 'Curtain'In which Kim Junmyeon aka Suho is a singerAnd Park Chanyeol aka PCY is a composer and song writerA love song which finally bring together the two separated souls who love each other..Let the music does the talk, let the melody moves the heart..-----Disc No 1Basically Park Chanyeol reminiscent his memory with Kim Junmyeon.which turn into masterpiece song.





	1. Disc No 1

Milan. Italy

 

**_Even after the curtain close,_ **

**_I won’t be alone and lonely…_ **

**_Because when I sing this song_ **

**_I go back to the times we were together…_ **

 

Park Chanyeol closed his eyes as his fingers gracefully moved at their own, all over the piano’s keyboard, naturally followed the melody that played in his mind. Totally devoured in the music that he himself created, at least one of quadraple part of the lyric already been completed as he sang a long with the song. His skill was no close to be a professional singer, but at least he could sing and he had to sing once for while in the process to get the feeling of the song right.

Together with the song that he himself sang, the 25 years old song writer’s mind flew back to his old time- several years ago. The memory of certain someone made him smile and warm inside. He was all by himself in his room, but he didn’t feel alone and lonely.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~

“Hey, are you all right?” That the words fumed from a seventeen years old Park Chanyeol as he held out his hand to the poor guy in front who fell dramatically at the other end of the stage. He just finished his piano performance, was waving to his audiences for their applause and cheer when he heard some thud noise on the stage- when he turned his head toward the source of noise, he could see another figure already lie down on the stage, with face hit the floor. Ouch!!

In reality, it was quite endearing to see someone fell because of his own silliness, and Park Chanyeol really wanted to laugh, at least internally, but the moment the another guy titled his head and looked up to see him, he got speechlessly mesmerised. _Beautiful_ was all the word that he could think of.

“Ah, I am okay…” the total stranger stumbled in his words as he reached out the helper hand before being pulled upward. “See, I am totally okay..” The small young man tried to reassured as he clumsily patted his own grey cardigan in an attempt to straighten the wrinkle. He was now stood in front of him.

Park Chanyeol found himself got caught in total awkward situation. How come somebody be this clumsy and beautiful at the same time? Is it possible? His eyes still lingered on beautiful face in front of him as his right hand still hold firmly the other’s left hand – unable to tear both.

“Excuse me Chanyeol-shi..Is there something on my face?” The clumsy guy waved his other hand up and down in front of his eyes, to wake him up from his deep thought.

Park Chanyeol shook his head. “Erm..by the way, my name is Kim Junmyeon..I am your number one fan…” The other young male shyly introduced himself.

“Ah..Thank you…” Was all reply that Park Chanyeol could afford with before letting go the other’s left hands. He still lost at words!!!

“Sorry for troubling you..I was so excited to meet you, that you know..” The small guy who introduced himself as Kim Junmyeon rubbed his own nape, the tell tale sign of embarrassment was obvious on his white porcelain face – rosy pink tinted on his check and ears. Park Chanyeol grinned. It was kinda relief to know that he was not only one who found himself troubled with words at the encounter, but the other person as well. The way Kim Junmyeon trailed off at the end of his sentences …Park Chanyeol could not help himself but to find it adorable as well.

“I run straight away to you without any second thought once you finish your performance…I really wanted to jump that I didn’t notice that my feet bumped into something, and so….” Kim Junmyeon laughed nervously at his own joke before continuing where he stopped “…That’s the story on how I landed on my face…” He laughed again after that.

On second thought…Wow, this guy really love to embarrass himself, he kind of knowing he was going to embarrass himself but still continued what he intended to do nevertheless. Park Chanyeol just looked at the shorter guy with amusement.

“It’s okay….” He found himself replied unknowingly. _It’s really okay…._ Although it was kinda of embarrassing moment and not in favour for Kim Junmyeon, the victim, but well, at least he finally noticed the others presence’s among the crowd.

“Ah, I almost forgot…may I get your signature, Chanyeol-shi?” Kim Junmyeon timidly handed him a paper card, around A4 size, with his picture on it.

So, this fragile looking guy really got himself a trouble just to take his autograph? Park Chanyeol was in doubt whether he should feel honour or feel pity toward the other’s unfortunate luck. What ever it was, at least he should made the guy in front of him right feel his all effort would not be in vain- all the hassle he had gone through was worth it.

“Of course..Junmyeon,” he said as he took the paper from his fanboy and began artistically drawing his signature on the given paper card. “Let have lunch together, my treat…”Park Chanyeol offered, he could act gentleman sometimes when he want to. At least, his little fanboy deserved this.

“Really?” Kim Junmyeon asked of disbelief, his eyes looked shimmered with hope.

“Yes, you’re not dreaming, Junmyeon..”

 

That was the beginning of beginning of the love story. And that was how they opened their curtain.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~

_Kim Junmyeon_

Park Chanyeol muttered the name of his beloved one almost unheard- with the image of him displayed vividly in his mind- his cheerful smile, his porcelain skin, his pink lip.

That very name was the source of his inspiration and memory with him still fresh in Park Chanyeol’s mind as if it felt likes yesterday.

Word by word sailed into his skull as he reminiscence every little moment he had with Kim Junmyeon. His fingers still hit the piano’s keys, beat by beat as beautiful melody could be heard in the air.

**_You were so dazzling and beautiful oh_ **

**_I can’t forget you. though it’s hard_ **

**_Baby, what’s even harder_ **

**_Is that your love from back then is no more_ **

**_After I sing this song_ **

**_Will I be able to see you again?_ **

 

 _Kim Junmyeon, will I be able to see you again, after what I have done??_ His heart silently whispered. After all this years, he still felt hurt and pain, it became unbearable – as he poured his welled up emotion into pieces of art….in the midst of hope, that may be, even in the very slightest possibility it somehow reached the other’s soul.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day, they had became best friend. But, their relationship was bound to change. Nothing to be surprised about, because they had feeling for each other since their very first day of encounter. It always happened that Kim Junmyeon reached out for him first, even for love confession.

\--

Kim Junmyeon patiently waited for him to finished his piano class. The shorter guy said, he didn’t mind for a bit waiting for him, even though it was so much to take. As an excuse, he even said that, he enjoyed listening to his piano.

“Channie…” Kim Junmyeon looked down onto the floor, seemed likes he had some serious matter to discuss but there was hesitancy in his voices.

“What’s the matter?” He concernly asked. He scanned at their surrounding – just to ensure that no body was there- it was obvious that other students already left the hall. Then, he glared at Kim Junmyeon, who still was still looking down, as if he afraid of facing him.

“I..I..erm..” the innocent looking guy stuttered, uncertainty was obvious in his shaking voices. He sighed as he clenched his hand into fists. “Look, Channie..I like you…No, what I mean to say..I love you..” he suddenly stopped. Park chanyeol widened his eyes, the wave of shock took over his mind. This kind of pleasant surprise made him speechless, the atmosphere became silence as his jaw drop unable to utter any single word as a reply.

“I love you …a lot…”Kim Junmyeon repeated his confession, although at the end of the sentence, his voice almost muffled.

Park Chanyeol tried to digest syllables upon syllables, word upon word which was coming from his best friend, it kind of surreal that he didn’t able to bring himself to believe. What had he done in the past to deserve someone as kind and beautiful and perfect likes Kim Junmyeon?

The sound of run away footsteps surged sudden realisation into him that he was not daydream – What he had heard earlier was real, Kim Junmyeon’s love for him was real…..

Luckily when he snap back into reality, he was still not too late.

“Who told you to run away after your love confession, Kim Junmyeon?” he softly asked as he grasped the other’s pale hand who already twisted the door’s knob, ready to open it. In one swift motion, he pulled the run away guy into his warm embrace. The smaller male didn’t fight back, surrendering all of himself to be engulfed by the giant one. Kim Junmyeon didn’t replied back, but Park Chanyeol could feel there was warm liquid already soaked his front shirt as the sound of sobbing mess muffled in it.

“Who told you….” Park chanyeol murmured as he brought their body even closer. For him, Kim Junmyeon was too precious!!.

They remained likes for quite some times, before Park Chanyeol broke it as he pulled himself a little bit away just to look in to the other’s eye.

Kim Junmyeon’s eyes looked glistening because of tears. “You didn’t say anything…I thought you didn’t like me…” Without waiting further rambling word, Park chanyeol crushed his lips to the Kim Junmyeon’s as he held firmly the other’s small waist – from here on, he poured out all of his pent up emotion. He wanted Kim Junmyeon to know, how crazily fast his heart was beating, he wanted Kim Junmyeon to know, how much his body was trembling because of overwhelming nervousness.

He loved Kim Junmyeon so much that he didn’t know how to express it through word. May be perhaps, he didn’t need any word at all. His action spoke louder than anything else!!!

Everything seemed to be frozen- they lost the momentary count. Park Chanyeol enjoyed so much holding the small, fragile and vulnerable body in his own strong arm, if possible he didn’t want to let him go. “I do love you too…I love you more than everything…”he whispered into the other’s ear, because at the end of the day, only words could reassured any doubtful heart.

 

 


	2. Disc No 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the first chapter - how suyeol ended up the relationship   
> Chanyeol attempted to reach another heart

**_Even after today passes_ **

**_I can’t just pass by without you.no_ **

**_Even the times that are passing_ **

**_If you’re not by my side_ **

**_It has no meaning_ **

**_Baby, what I can’t stand_ **

**_Is that there will be no one else_ **

**_Like you ever again_ **

****

_Life has no meaning without you, Kim junmyeon!!!_

But still, Park Chanyeol let an ego got the best of him, making him lost Kim Junmyeon forever….

No matter how much he regretted his past mistake, he would never able to hold Kim Junmyeon again, and what worst was, after those damn freaking years, there was no replacement of him in his heart!!!

                                                          *********************

_Love is…. spend time together doing nothing, but there is so much feeling of everything._

Park Chanyeol and Kim Junmyeon enjoyed spending time together doing nothing in particular but having each other’s presence was a pure bless.

 

Two figures could be seen resting below a wide, medium height shadowy tree during one of those non hectic weekend. Park Chanyeol seemed to engulfed the Kim Junmyeon who back- facing him , his chin pleasantly rested on top of the head of the shorty one. His back lean again the tree.

“Hey, channie…” a timid voice of Kim Junmyeon’s met his ears, breaking their comfortable silence.

“Uhuh, yes?” Park Chanyeol looked down toward the small figure who was landing on his secured lap.

“The sky look beautiful…..” Kim Jumnyeon softly muttered, his eyes engrafted toward the calm blue sky which hovered above them. His small index finger pointed toward a group of birds flied across the blue canvass, with fluffy white cloud of various shape in between. The sun was just shyly bright, the weather seemed so nice with friendly wind could be felt brushing their exposed skin. Indeed, the scenery above them appeared as if beautifully painted, and made into live masterpiece, but the one he was holding right now…..

“Nothing is more beautiful than you…”Park Chanyeol heard his own voice, sound so gentle and loving despite its huskiness. He looked tenderly at his lover

“Aish…so cheesy…can you not?” Kim Junmyeon turned his body to face him, his check could be seen blushed furiously. His hands turned into small fists, tried to land a punch on his broad, steady chest, but Park Chanyeol grabbed them first at wrist. Kim Junmyeon seemed to fight back to free his own hands, but Park Chanyeol knew how to shut his lover…without warning, he planted his lips on Kim Junmyeon’s and the other’s seemed to be melted away, the fragile body losing his will to fight back, surrendering himself in a passionate kiss.

 

                                                                      ~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~

**_After I sing this song_ **

**_Will I be able to see you again??_ **

**_I danced with you_ **

**_I kissed you on your lips with this song_ **

**_If we meet again, I’ll hold your hands_ **

**_And tell you_ **

**_That I still love you_ **

**_If I tell you, right here_ **

**_Can you stay with me likes that??_ **

****

_How silly of me thinking that I can move on._

_But, in reality I can’t stop myself loving you._

_If I said I regretted with what ever I had done to you, will you be mine back?_

_Or there will be no chance for me to redeem my mistake?_

 

Park Chanyeol let all of his regret and sorry flowed endlessly likes a waterfall.

Would be there any single chance or possibility it reach the other’s soul?

 

                                                        ******************

 

At the age of seventeen, his life could have been complete – he had look, money, talent and with him was a beautiful, kind hearted lover- the only thing that had taken away the last among the list was his own ego and may be perhaps his foolishness?

Probably, his young blood which boil in his vein wanting and calling upon him to venture something new and challenging? Yes, that the only thing he could blame of, as his better judgement had been blunted by the thought that there would no future living with dependent Kim Junmyeon- he should break the tie.

\----

“Do you need to go to Italy to learn music?” Kim Junmyeon asked, his tone sounded so fragile in Park Chanyeol’s ears.

“Music is my passion….” He replied ruthlessly. His voice sounded cold, and he knew, it hurt Kim Junmyeon a lot. If he really wanted to tear apart the relationship, he should be heartless- no mercy should be given.

Yes, it was all true he loved music, but there was also a lie behind it. His family was going to move to Italy as their family business in automobile had been on rapid expansion, but if was given a choice he could stay in South Korea, but he opted the otherwise. Three years from this point, he was going to turn into twenty, so starting from here on, he should be realistic – He should have better control of his inner self because he fully aware that male-male relationship will lead them to no where.

“We should call our relationship end of the road…” Park chanyeol finally said what was in his mind. His eyes refused to meet the other’s, because they were his weakness.

“Channie…” his nick name had been uttered, muffled with tears. “Do you really mean it? I will do anything as long as you stay….”the smaller one pleaded. Park Chanyeol knew, there was trembleness in the other’s eyes despite of not gazing at them.

“Yes, I really mean it…” without any hesitation in his voice, he let out the answer. It sound so easy. Upon hearing out his cruel words, Kim Junmyeon run in disheartening sob. Without any thought to sooth the broken heart, Park Chanyeol just coldly gazed the fragile figure departed away, till the other was no longer in his view…and that was his very last time to see his ex lover.

_And that was how they closed their curtain._

_It really felt likes eternity…_

\----

Since he and his family had moved to Milan, every week he received an email from Kim Junmyeon, but never once he replied. But around five months later, it suddenly stopped. Park Chanyeol thought the pretty guy must hate him so much, or he hurt the other’s feeling so much – it was kind of understandable.

 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~

PCY (his signature name) strongly believed that he can move on, but no, after those fucking 8 years, he really can’t..such a failure he was, and here he was, helplessly reminiscent piece and inch of memory with his ex lover.

\---

Fingers still hit the piano’s key, hand moved gracefully. But sometimes he stopped but not completely, and then moved again. His all heart was all devouted in to this song – he would not stop at this nearest time. It was still not completed yet, but he knew, he was almost there. The rhythm was smooth, and he could taste the feeling of his own composition – full of love and regret, awaiting to be brought in to life. But before the thought could completely grasped, a knock at his apartment studio room startled him, pushing the words back into no where his skull.

Park chanyeol groaned, what a bad timing it was? Just why this kind of disruption at productive time?

“Wow..fantastic..I like it…” His friend who went by the name Byun Baekhyun complimented as he appeared in Park Chanyeol’s vision once he opened the door. He must be there for quite some time to be able to give such generous comment. Just as spontaneously, the smaller man slid in to the room.

“Huh…I was this close to finally having the the lyric set until you annoyingly knock my door..” Park Chanyeol half scoffed in his greeting, although sound harsh, was common among them- no hard feeling at all.

“Auw..don’t say that..You hurt my feeling you know..” Byun Baekhyun teased, as he playfully placed his hand on his own chest. “But seriously Yeol, this is masterpiece…you should share this to whole world…” The other’s voice almost instaneously changed into serious one.

But Park Chanyeol’s mind was at the other world.

“Yeolli…” Byun Baekhyun’s voice brought him back to reality.

“ Ah. Sorry…” Park Chanyeol muttered, but felt embarrassing enough to be caught off guard.

“You still in love with that Junmyeon guy?” the other ask for certainty, at the same time concerned with his best friend who fell sick because of love. It was miserable enough to look at.

“Hmm..I don’t know…”He weakly replied, not fully answered.

“But young song kinda answer it all…Just admit it already…” Byun Baekhyun countered. Hell yes, he never win any argument against this guy.

“It reach your heart?” Park Chanyeol widened his eyes of disbelief. It kind of pleasant to hear but heart breaking as well.

“Why not? You still want me to state the obvious?”

“But, there is still lack of something in it…..” Park Chanyeol trailed off, pretty unsure of what he was going to say next, but he could felt at least there was something lacking in his song.

“What it is then?”

Once again, he was deep in his own thought – not immediately replied his friend. After half of minute of silence, he finally answered. “The voice…the voice that can mesh well with this song and bring it in to life…”

“Not big deal..we can search for the voice..” Byun Baekhyun grinned, flashed out his confidence. “First, let me help you to finish the lyric first as you complain that I have spoiled you momentum..Thanks for me for being a good friend..”

“So how you are going to help?” Park Chanyeol knitted his eyebrows, curiosity built up inside him, as far as he knew, his friend was never been good in lyric composition, although he was good at other art major likes drawing and acting.

“You broke up with him, and relationship ended, but you guys still have feeling for each other right?”

Park Chanyeol nodded, but later on added, “although I’m not sure about the other’s feeling..”

“What ever..” Byun Baekhyun rolled his eyeballs. “Everything seem to be over, but the song still continue regardless, because you still love him and tried to reach him with this song..”He expressed out his idea, looking all proud. The idea itself sound mind blowing, let alone if it turned into song.

\---

**_Singing under the curtain_ **

**_This song won’t end_ **

**_Even after the performance is over_ **

**_And the curtain is closed_ **

**_Because a song for you will always continue_ **

 

 

“Likes that?” Park Chanyeol asked warily once he completed the missing part of the lyric, word upon words fitted gracefully in the melody, nothing was overdone.

Unknowingly, it left Byun Baekhyun a momentary silent, in total mesmerize as his mouth was hanging opened. Later on, the room was filled by proud applause sound of his best friend.

“Yes that’s it..”the smaller male reassured, still in ovation. “Talk to him likes this…you’ll reach him some day…” despite of his mischievous demeanour, his best friend was still good at comforting.

 

_Yes, indeed, a love song will still continue, and it will never die, for as long as the two hearts still continue beating for each other._

_And the certain curtain was bound to be pulled off again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably you'll meet kim Junmyeon with memory and visual loss

**Author's Note:**

> Every love song has a story behind it right? So does behind 'curtain' remain untold.   
> I write this ff as a support to my beloved kim junmyeon for his solo debut in 'curtain'. And wow, he is so amazing in that song. My heart melt!!! I dunno exactly, but at certain part, i felt likes my heart been drop from high place.   
> Ah, it feel likes Park Chanyeol is Youngjoo Song and Kang Soora at the same times...haha  
> Actually, I intended to pair Suho with V (because almost non existence FF about them), but after several consideration, I don’t think the vibe with the story line is right. ( it’s important for the FF writer to get the vibe right). Chanyeol is the best candidate – he in real life can play with instrument well, and composer himself, with the age gape is not so obvious.   
> BTW, my no-1 favourite OTP is suyeol!!


End file.
